Over the Moon
by AngleFangz
Summary: Angst, Edward/Bella. Edward is sick of Jacob's evil games. When Jacob goes a step too far, Edward must seek outside help.... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 plz read chapter 2 i worked

a/n stop h8tin i try ok at lest i am riting sumthing

OVER THE MOON

hi my name is edward and i am vampyr. a/N THIS I\S CORECT SPELING i am in luv with a girl names bella but she is a whore.\ this is my story

one day i was at hgome with my music lising to some piano shit and jasper ran in. i was so grosed out i cud read his mind he had sexed acice. gros i rly wish someitems i could not read minds. once i loked at him he was planoing lunch i new what he wanred to eat! PUSSY ew how gross alice is ded too so it wold be like a cold steak. i dont like vampyr sex it is like ded ppl sex so i only sex bela she is alive and HOTT. like a hot pie or smthing.

he did not saay anything beacause i already new. alice red the future and sawe ME! as an astronaut!

i had not told ANYONE but it qas my secret dream to be 1. eveer since 40 yrs after my deth i saw on tv a man on the moon. i hated earth so much sumtimes. once i believed mayb there was ppl out there hu would love me 4 hu i was and i could gliter in peace. i new it was a long shit but i had 2 beleev.  
but bella's hot mama lovin had helped me forget my alien dreams/.

i wanted to go 2 moon and see he new souil. to experience sumthing no vampyer would. i new i wud not nead a space suit bcause my sexy body was unbreakeable and i could fly.  
dis was in fact my secret talent somtimes i would fly up and up 2 see if i could go 2 the moon but i codnt. i needed a spaceship i had so many plans to fake idenity and join nasa but carlile sed i shud finish scool in forks. this pisd me of i had been 2 scol befor!!

but it all changed wehn i met the luv of my life bela.  
she made me want to stay on earth forver with her. she pretended i was amazing and i let. ehr. i was so hapy.

UNTIL jacob!! an injun mothecufcker we should havewiped out his ppl long ago but carlie sed no. asswipe.

he came up behind me and kised my bella, ever since she has ben rubbing his doggy breath all over i no it.

my fury was uncomprable. i fumed severley. i cudnot look at her face any more it looked like a golden retriever now!! jacob had turned her into a dog !

i had only one chouse" to goto space and look for an magic alien to turn her back into bella.

so i joiuned nasa, and one day they made a space ship and i was gonig to the moon...

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n OK I AM USING SPELLCHECK ok n my friend is proofreading YES I FUCKING WROTE IT YOU COCKSUCKERS I just am dyslexic and blind in one eye and I have trouble typing and reading so leave me alone u racists)

-chapter 2-

After weeks, months of training, after months of anguish over Bella's condition, after years of longing to traverse unknown lands, my spaceship finally landed on the moon. Opening the pod, I gingerly disembarked the ship and looked around warily. I was not in any kind of spacesuit, as my body served as a shield in itself, but it was hard not to float. As I had researched, the gravity here was nearly nonexistent. Luckily, I had no need or desire to breathe here. However, the vast, empty, dark terrain inspired a soft gasp, as its majesty overwhelmed me; there were rolling hills and sharp valleys, much likes those on Earth, but simultaneously completely different to any I had ever seen. This world was smaller than ours—the view of Earth's blue-green marble façade above me proved that—but its lack of visible life made it seem infinitely more vast.

With no humans, no vampyrs, no hatred and malice and hunger around me, I could finally be at peace.

Now I just needed to find someone who could save Bella.

I could sense forms, spirits, thoughts in this barren, arid land. Somewhere out here, there were aliens; somehow, I could find them. Carlile had said there was no hope for Bella; she had been irrevocably transformed into a growling, filthy, insipid mongrel, by the cruel tyrant Jacob. My thoughts hearkened back to the last time I had seen my fragile love; her pale, delicate features painfully distorted into a hairy muzzle. Her dark hair had turned a dirty yellow that now covered her body. Her breath and her blood were no longer sweet and delicious, as they once had been; they had become hot and musty.

"My sweet Bella," I murmered to myself, my voice echoing in the vacuum of the moon. "What has he done to you?"

As my words escaped my mouth, I heard an immediate stirring in my mind. Words, jumbled thoughts flooded my consciousness. Someone was here. Someone had heard me. And someone was angry.

All I needed to do was convince them. First, though, I had to see if they could help…


End file.
